mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Munoz vs. Chris Leben
The fight was the first five-round non-title fight in ufc history. The Fight The first round began. The crowd chanted "Leben." They circled feeling each other out, showing respect. Munoz landed an inside kick there. Four thirty-five as Munoz shot and got a single nicely to half-guard. Leben worked for a guillotine. He let it go. Leben worked for it again. Four fifteen. The crowd chanted "Leben." Leben landed a left elbow from the bottom. Four minutes. Munoz worked for an arm triangle, listening to his corner. Leben escaped eating a right hand there. Leben stood to the clinch eating a left. Munoz landed three rights to the body. Three thirty-five with another. Munoz worked a single. Three fifteen. Leben stuffed it eating a right hand and another and Leben got a beautiful single and had the back landing three rights in under. Munoz stood to the standing back. Leben landed four rights and another and a left hook to the clinch. Wow! Two thirty-five. The crowd chanted "Leben." Munoz hammerfisted to the thigh. They broke apart. "Hands up!" Two fifteen. Leben looked a bit tired there now. Leben landed a straight left to the clinch and a foot stomp as well. Two minutes. Leben stuffed a trip. Munoz kneed the body, Leben caught it for a beautiful single, he worked a standing guillotine now there, but it wasn't tight. Munoz got a single to half-guard. One thirty-five as Leben had it tight. Munoz popped free. Leben took a big deep breath. He landed a left elbow. One fifteen. Munoz landed two left hands there. Boos came. One minute with a big left there. Leben landed two lefts. Munoz landed two big rights. Munoz landed a big right uppercut as Leben got to one knee. Munoz worked a guillotine, making Leben carry him. Munoz landed two big rights. Leben stoode ating a left hook. Leben threw back with thirty seconds. Leben came in. He stuffed a double working a tight choke, dragging Munoz down. They scrambled and stood. Fifteen. Leben took another deep breath there. Leben stuffed a single landing five lefts and two right elbows there. The first round ended. 10-9 Munoz. The second round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged there. Four thirty-five. Munoz has a speed advantage. Leben cyborged forwards to the clinch. Leben stuffed a nice trip attempt. The crowd chanted "Leben." Four fifteen. Munoz got a trip to guard. Four minutes as Munoz landed three rights to the body, another to the face, another to the body. Leben landed a left elbow. "Body-body-head! Munoz landed a big right and another. Another. Three thirty-five with three more. Leben was hurt. Munoz landed three more rights and a massive one. Leben was bleeding, he stoode ating a right to the body and another to the face. Leben stuffed a single and kneed the face with three fifteen to the clinch. "Like a member of the Walking Dead cast." Lol. Munoz got a trip to half-guard. Three minutes. Munoz landed a big right elbow. Leben was cut under his left eye. Munoz landed a right elbow. Two thirty-five. Leben was exhausted. Munoz landed five massive rights in under. Munoz had the back. Leben regained half-guard eating two lefts. Two fifteen as Leben worked a standing guillotine, rolling on top with an anaconda choke now. Two minutes. Leben had it tight. Leben's left eye was a mess, Leben kept squeezing hard. Leben's face is nasty. Leben let it go. They stood to the clinch. The ref broke them up with one thirty-five, pausing the fight. The crowd booed as the doctor came in. Come on, guys. Leben said he couldn't see. "Let me see the cut, please." The Asian doctor was taking a close look. Leben was saying he could see now. The fight continued and the crowd roared. Munoz blocked a body kick and landed a high kick. Leben landed a left and stuffed a single. He worked a guillotine. One fifteen. Munoz got the back, he mounted now. Shit! One minute. Munoz landed six rights to the body and another to the face. He landed two big rights and worked a double there. Leben was defending and he landed a left elbow. Thirty-five remaining. "Front choke again!" Munoz completed the double nicely to half-guard. "Leben!" Munoz mounted again. Fifteen. Leben was exhausted and beaten up. "Leben!" the crowd chanted. Munoz landed four rights and a left and a big left. The second round ended. 10-8 Munoz. What a slaughter of a round for Munoz. "I can't see shit," Leben said. "He can't see." Leben said he was done, he couldn't see out of his eye. "He's tired, Chris." The ref waved off the fight, TKO cut between the second and third rounds.